In the past, a paper sheet processing apparatus for classifying paper sheets such as banknotes on the basis of the type and the degree of damage is known.
This paper sheet processing apparatus classifies a processing target paper sheet into a processed bill and a rejected bill on the basis of, for example, a determination result of a paper sheet and a conveying state of a paper sheet in an apparatus. However, in the past, in a case where rejected bills are counted manually by a person, the processing efficiency of the paper sheet may be reduced.